


confessing (but not really)

by rosydoyoungs



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Confessions, Fluff, Happy Ending, Jake-centric, Kissing, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Third Person Limited, Park Sunghoon Is Whipped (ENHYPEN), Pining, Rated T for swearing, Romantic Fluff, Shim Jaeyoon | Jake is Whipped, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, flirty park sunghoon, park sunghoon is a confident gay, shim jaeyoon | jake is a panicked gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28906932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosydoyoungs/pseuds/rosydoyoungs
Summary: Shim Jake regularly writes confession letters to his pretty, popular yet nice close friend, and crush, of two years. Except, he doesn’t intend on ever confessing with them.In fact, he doesn’t plan on confessing, letter or not.Ever.But when he’s counting all of his letters after school, he notices the newest addition to his collection cannot be found in the pile of letters, where it should be.A sheet of paper containing evidence that he has an irreversible crush on Park Sunghoon,Has gone missing.
Relationships: Park Sunghoon & Shim Jaeyoon | Jake, Park Sunghoon/Shim Jaeyoon | Jake
Comments: 30
Kudos: 109





	confessing (but not really)

**Author's Note:**

> this the most ive written for a finished work. ever. and ngl i am kinda proud of myself for writing something with a plot this time 😧.
> 
> just a few things before you start reading:  
> • the characters r aged down the tiniest bit to fit the high school au kinda thing  
> • i also made maknae line all the same age but its not super important because they're not mentioned a lot anyway, i just thought it’d b easier for them to b friends if the age gap was smaller  
> • the grades go like this:  
> 12th grade - heeseung  
> 11th grade - 02 liners  
> 10th grade - maknae line  
> • the school system i use is definitely not korean. its australian. bcos i live in australia. so for example, in korea they’d stay in one room and have teachers move to their room, but in australia, we’d move to different classes instead  
> • i got this idea from a prompt in a stray kids prompts book but i wrote down the prompt and not the goddamn author ffs im rly sry if anyone can give creds pls tell me !!  
> • jakehoon made for eachother methinks
> 
> ok thats all you need to know enjoy reading !!

_Dear Park Sunghoon,_

_A lot of different emotions and feelings bubble in the depths of my heart as I hopelessly dream about living a life with you, but one particular feeling is more prominent than the rest._

_Admiration._

_Admiration, because admiring you, although I am always right beside you, is all I can do._

_Perhaps for too many minutes of the day, I spend admiring your dark yet twinkling eyes, the perfect slope of your nose, the slight flush of your cheeks whenever a winter draft caresses them._

_But a feeling of defeat rests in me too, as I know that you have many other admirers with the exact same emotions and feelings that I hold, most of which are inevitably better options than I am for a significant other._

_I’ve acknowledged that there is nothing I can do but stay right next to you, as a friend, only admiring. Forfeiting my happiness for others, but most importantly, yours, since I know you’d be much happier with someone else you’d consider more than just a friend._

_Affectionately,  
Shim Jake_

Scowling at the sheet of paper and his own corny choice of words, Jake lets out another exasperated sigh as he catches himself pouring the contents of his heart out into his writing again.

Shim Jake, if you haven’t figured it out yourself, writes confession letters addressed towards his close friend and crush of two years, Park Sunghoon.

To say that Park Sunghoon is just pretty would be too large of an understatement. The boy is drop-dead gorgeous, his features soft yet his edges sharp. His beauty isn’t of the calming, pleasant kind; rather, it is relentlessly merciless, head-turning, captivating the attention of anyone and everyone that so much as laid eyes on him for a split-second.

His attractiveness extends beyond just his beauty however, all the way to his personality. His personality is, unexpectedly, a major contrast to his fatal pulchritude. Park Sunghoon, to go along with his copious amounts of beauty, has copious amounts of gold in his heart. He has a pure soul, willing to give as much as he is able to to anyone in need of his selflessness. If you hadn’t fallen for him at the sight of his face, then you’ll fall for him for his pure and compassionate heart.

Even if the list of reasons of why Jake fell for Sunghoon was undeniably infinite, those two reasons are the main ones.

Jake started falling when he first laid his eyes on the younger’s boy’s face; the eyes that resembled a constellation whenever a sliver of light reflected against his pupils, the alluring rose shade of his lips, the dichotomy between the ravenette’s soft features against his sharpened jawline. 

Then Jake just continues falling. With each time Sunghoon so much as smiles a genuine, toothy smile at him, or whenever the ravenette wraps him in a one-armed nonchalant side hug whenever he greets the brunette, he just can’t help but keep falling.

Jake hated harbouring these feelings, at first. Sunghoon is an undoubtedly attractive guy, and with his attractiveness came popularity, and with popularity came admirers. Jake hated the realisation that, to put it in the simplest form, he is just one of the younger’s many, many admirers. He wishes he could separate himself from that group of people, but in the end, he will only ever amount to being one of Sunghoon’s admirers that just happened to also be his friend.

Now back to those confession letters Jake is always writing. Sure they’re _confession_ letters, except, he doesn’t exactly— _confess_ with them. Instead, he folds them all into tiny squares, and tucks them away into a pocket deep in his backpack, making sure to pile random objects and old food on top of them to ensure security from anyone’s prying hands and eyes. The letters stay hidden, never reaching their recipient, and Jake intends for it to stay that way, until whenever his feelings decide to fade.

He’s not really sure that they will ever, at this point.

As the brunette finishes up folding this letter into another one of his tiny squares, he feels a tap on his shoulder, prompting him to hurriedly shove the paper square in between the pages of his english notebook before turning around to face the person who tapped his shoulder for his attention. 

“My sweet, _sweet_ Jake,” Jay whisper-yells as best as he can without disturbing the state of quiet the class is currently in, accenting the second _‘sweet’_ with more honey in his voice than Jake finds necessary, “Lend your best bro a pen, would you?”

Unbeknownst to the Jake of this exact moment, his ‘best bro’, who goes by the name of Park Jay, ends up being the primary cause of a certain series of events that will unfold after this. 

Not knowing this information in the present moment, the brunette only lets out an irritated huff before tossing one of his spare pens pen low on ink over his shoulder without a glance, hoping that it reaches his target successfully.

— 

While seated at the center of his bed with a number of small paper squares splayed out messily on the space in front of his crossed legs, Jake comes to the realisation that something is amiss. 

With a feeling of apprehension resting someplace deep in his abdomen, he reiterates the counting of the folded squares for the second time, before suddenly remembering something he somehow missed when counting them the first time.

Letting out a breath of relief he didn’t notice he was holding, he hoists his school backpack up from where it had been resting against the foot of his bed on the floor, then pulls the zipper open, his hand rummaging around in the contents of the bag for a few moments before pulling out the familiar object that is his english notebook.

That relief, of course, is short-lived.

He flips through the entirety of his notebook multiple times, but the brunette doesn’t feel a folded paper square drop onto his lap, nor does he catch any sight of the object shoved in between any of the pages.

The boy is in a state of distress as he picks up his bag and hurriedly flips it upside down, emptying the contents onto his bed. He frantically scans the contents of the bag with his eyes, then does the same with his hands. Books, an apple core (why hasn’t he thrown that out), the wrappings of various candies, misplaced pens and pencils. But alas, no paper square in sight.

Jake is angry. Frustrated. Infuriated. Infuriated with himself for letting something that contains heartfelt paragraphs of evidence of his irreversible crush on his close friend of 3 years slip through his fingers. There is the possibility that the piece of paper is in the possession of someone that knew both him and Sunghoon, and Jake did not like the sound of that one bit.

Or even worse, it somehow ends up in the possession of Sunghoon himself.

Jake tells himself over and over again that the possibility of that happening is extremely close to impossible. Besides, what kind of chain of events would he need to set off for him to have the slightest chance of even leading to that possibility anyway? 

“You’re just being a little paranoid baby, Jake.” Jake whispers these words to himself as convincingly as he can.

However, the realisation that one of his confession letters has most likely gone missing gradually sinks in completely, prompting Jake to grab his pillow resting behind him on the bed with a frazzled energy. Then he thrusts his head onto the soft cotton fabric, and lets out a blood-curdling scream.

—

“Jake,” Jungwon carefully places a hand on Jake’s shoulder, and the latter hums faintly in response, “are you okay? You look shittier than usual.”

Jake can only mutter a _’thanks’_ dripping in sarcasm back at Jungwon, who grows visibly more worried at the minimalistic answer.

The school’s cafeteria is as loud and bustling as ever, but today, Jake just can’t seem to keep up with the energy of the other students and his friends as he normally is able to, which is why almost everyone he’s talked to today have questioned why he came to school looking, and behaving, absolutely drained.

He truly is grateful that his friends have cared enough to notice the decrease of enthusiasm in him, but as of now, he’d rather be curled up on the soft fabric of his bedsheets, off to a dreamland where’d he be free of his life’s problems. His irritating one confession letter problem, to be specific.

Jake was already looking dejected when he walked through the front gates of the school. However, when he walked into the room of his first period class, english, earlier today, and didn’t find a single trace of a certain small paper square— his shoulders hunched even further, so much that even the history teacher of his next class kept glancing at him with pity throughout the entirety of the class. What irritates Jake even more is that he’s sitting here, at lunch, without any food in front of him due to him waking up a bit later than usual, so he was unable to eat a full breakfast nor did he get any food ready for himself for the day.

The brunette is snapped out of yet another daze he’s managed to fall into today when the youngest of his friends, Ni-ki, speaks up from across Jake at the circular lunch table at which they were seated.

“Look who’s back,” Ni-ki points over Jake’s shoulders, his words spoken with a bratty tone, as per usual, “and didn’t even bother to get their friends ice cream too.” Ni-ki shakes his head in an exaggerated expression of disappointment, his pointer finger following his head’s movement in front of his face.

“Awe don’t get mad at us, Ni-ki,” Sunghoon coos at the youngest teasingly— the ravenette’s right hand that’s free of holding an oreo-flavoured ice cream cone is resting casually atop Jake’s shoulder, “if we keep feeding our baby then he’ll grow too big for us, and no one wants that.” Ni-ki lets out a huff through his pout.

This is the first time Jake is seeing Sunghoon ever since the beginning of his letter predicament. Jake sweats under his collar, which is unusual, even for a boy whose crush is making physical contact with him right now. They’re close friends, after all. Why would Jake be nervous about the tiniest bit of contact with Sunghoon after all these years?

Then Jake feels an overwhelming presence to the left of him, meaning Sunghoon just took the seat besides him. Even if he’s forced his heartbeat to slow down whenever Sunghoon steps a foot within his bubble of personal space, he’ll never grow fully accustomed to it— he’ll never be able to truly be dismissive of Sunghoon’s little words and actions, and Jake hates that about himself.

The click of a tongue can be heard from the person sitting to the right of Ni-ki, “Stop babying Ni-ki,” Sunoo looks at Sunghoon with a playful glint in his glare, “he’s only 2 years younger than Heeseung.” Sunoo says this while pinching the cheek of the boy next to him, his actions directly contradicting the purpose of his words.

“Yet Heeseung manages to be more of a baby than all of us.” Jay remarks around a mouthful of ice cream, earning a playful slap on the shoulder from the oldest and suppressed giggles from everyone sitting around the table, except for Jake. Sunghoon notices.

“Jakey, why do you look so tired?” Sunghoon turns to his right to face Jake, whose thoughts and actions abruptly seize at the sound of the nickname coming from the younger’s mouth. 

“I just didn’t get enough sleep last night, you don’t need to worry, Hoon.” After his brain decides to start working again, Jake replies, hints of fatigue lacing his words.

At this, Sunghoon’s face falls into a frown, worry etched into his pretty features, “You know, we still have a bit of time left for you to get some sleep in before lunch is over.” Jake doesn’t manage to get a response in before the ravenette places his hand on the side of Jake’s head, tenderly guiding it onto his shoulder.

“Sunghoon, what-”

“You’re sleepy, you need a nap,” Sunghoon says this as he boldly wraps his arm around Jake’s shoulders to secure the older boy’s upper body against his own, leaving no room for the latter’s protests, “and I think my shoulder makes for a better pillow than the table.” he giggles. _Giggles._

Sunghoon only needs to giggle, and Jake immediately short-circuits like the pathetic, lovesick boy he is.

Jake is left frozen and speechless, his head resting on his crush’s shoulder. Meanwhile, Sunghoon returns to his friends’ conversations, making sure to not move too much incase he disturbs Jake. He acts like what he had just done isn’t out of the ordinary. Jake convinces himself that this is just Sunghoon being kind, like he always is.

Sunghoon’s always kind, to everyone. Not just him. The older boy reminds himself of this.

It seems that the others sitting around the table haven’t taken notice of the two boys’ quiet exchange. If they have, they didn’t outwardly acknowledge it. Jake lets out a discreet sigh of relief to himself.

It’s not like he has the heart to decline Sunghoon and remove his own head from the younger boy’s shoulder, especially after witnessing the sheer concern on his face when Jake told him not to worry. So Jake decides to let himself savour this rare moment that he’s sure won’t ever happen another time, and lets his eyelids slide close.

But Jake doesn’t see the elated smile that Sunghoon sends to Jay shortly after he can hear snores coming from the boy on his shoulder, and how Jay responds with a smaller, yet equally satisfied, smile of his own.

—

Jake is surprised at how much more rejuvenated he feels after only napping for a fairly short twenty minutes. Perhaps it was thanks to the way Sunghoon held him around his shoulder throughout the entirety of his nap, or the way he could still feel the faintest traces of slender fingers tangled in his hair even while he was still asleep. 

The comfort that being surrounded by the ravenette’s warmth provides is inexplicable in a way, and Jake thinks that no matter how hard he tries to put the way Sunghoon’s presence is powerful yet comforting into words, he’ll never do it justice.

Jake is currently seated in his 3rd period human biology class. His friend Jay sits on his right, while the seat to his left is occupied by a tall, lanky boy whose name he doesn’t yet know. That’s not important.

What’s more important right now is that his crush is in this class too, and said crush sits in the seat to the right of Jay, two seats down from where Jake sits. At first, Jake had been quite content with this seating arrangement, considering how Jay could’ve been useful in separating him and Sunghoon, thus preventing the butterflies in Jake’s stomach to reappear and make his insides feel like they’re turning just by being next to Sunghoon for a full hour while simultaneously trying to focus on whatever the teacher’s teaching. 

So, yes, Jake is thankful that Jay had picked the seat next to his own on the first day of the year, but if he knew that Jay was just going to be hell-bent on being an absolute pain in the ass each time they had this class, then he would’ve much rather preferred, at the very least, swapping seats with the lanky, tall boy that sat to his left. 

“I’m so jealous of you, Jake,” Jay taunts, his bottom lip sticking out in a pout that gets right on the brunette’s nerves, “you only need to spend 20 minutes on Sunghoonie’s shoulder, and _poof!_ your eyebags just disappear.” Jay’s eyebrow lifts along with a corner of his mouth, his hands’ motions displaying a mini explosion at the _‘poof!’_

Jake chooses to ignore Jay, but the latter unfortunately only takes the former’s silence as a cue to continue.

“Judging by how much you were snoring, it sounded like you were having the best nap of your life,” Jay is metaphorically pulling at one of Jake’s already loose threads, “you sure you’re not in love with Sunghoonie or something?” Jake freezes, startled, eyes widening, but only for a split second before he regains his composure completely again. Jake turns slowly so he’s facing Jay.

“My sweet, _sweet_ Jay,” Jake drags the second _’sweet’_ out, the word rolling off the boy’s tongue with more honey than Jay finds necessary (doesn’t this feel a bit familiar, Jay?) “kindly shut your mouth before I shove my gel pen up your cute little ass, huh?” The boy picks up a glittery pink gel pen, leans in closer to his taunter, and pushes with the cap end of the pen on the space in between the blond’s eyes. The force causes Jay to tip back slightly in his chair, but then Sunghoon shoves his palm against the back of Jay’s head rather harshly, and the blonde falls face-first onto the desk.

“Jay, get your head off the desk and pay attention! You came in this class to learn, not to doze off!”

After the teacher places her attention back on the board, Sunghoon giggles as quietly as he can behind the sleeve of his school uniform’s blazer, and the melodious sound comes close to causing Jake to short-circuit, again.

God, is he fucked.

Jay’s back is uncomfortably straight against the back of his chair when he sits back up. Without turning towards either of the boys seated on either of his sides, Jay mutters a spiteful _‘traitor’_ under his breath that is obviously directed towards the boy to his right, to which the said boy can only snicker under his breath in response.

In a matter of minutes, the atmosphere of the class is silent yet serene, the silence only being broken every now and then by a subdued clearing of a throat, the rustling of pages turning, or the movement of pen against paper.

Jake likes it like this. Everyone currently sitting in the classroom either has their head in the clouds, wondering about the food they’ll eat for the second lunchtime of the day, or they’d have their heads down, eyes following the words spread out on the paper in front of them, their determination to complete whatever task the teacher had given them visible through the nimble movements of their fingers and wrists.

Jake likes this tranquil state he’s in, and he wishes nothing else but for nothing or no-one to disturb it.

Then he feels a tap on his shoulder. Jake lifts his head from his notebook, inwardly rolling his eyes, because _I swear to God if this is Jay being a little bitch again-_

He locks eyes with Sunghoon. 

A little unexpected, sure, but the brunette figures that the other boy will just ask him for a spare pen after having run out of ink, or something along the lines of that.

Out of nowhere, a relatively small piece of paper that’s been rolled up is being held out to him by his crush, and Jake’s expectations crumble, along with his initially tranquil state of mind.

Jake throws a questioning glance up at Sunghoon, who only shoves the roll of paper in his face for the second time, gesturing at Jake to take it. After a brief moment of reluctance, the older snatches the paper away from Sunghoon’s fingers, who offers him one of his famous, dimpled smiles.

Jake tilts his head in curiosity at the other boy, then decides to break eye contact with him before his body melts into a puddle of sad, smitten flesh and bone at Sunghoon’s effortlessly dashing smile. 

Instead, he diverts his attention towards the small roll of paper he’s currently holding in the palm of his right hand, only deciding to unroll it open after a few moments of consideration.

_it was nice having you sleep on my shoulder, but I would’ve liked it more if I cuddled you to sleep instead ;)_

What the actual fuck.

Consciously ignoring the cheesy winky face Sunghoon decided to punctuate his note with, Jake’s cheeks flush a deep shade of red as his muscles go rigid, his eyes opening and shutting at a worryingly rapid pace to make sure what he just read is a real, actual thing he received from his crush of 2 years. A crush he thought was hopeless, unrequited.

You see, when Sunghoon had offered his shoulder to Jake during lunch earlier, the action, although it had been a bit unexpected, could easily be justified as something Sunghoon did out of kindness or pity for his friend, and also because the boy is a naturally generous person.

But this note. What the fuck does it mean? Sunghoon has just done something peculiar again, destroying any hopes that Jake previously had of his feelings going away. This isn’t Sunghoon just being kind. Rather, this is Sunghoon being mercilessly and irritatingly flirty. But why is he being flirty towards a close friend of his all of a sudden? For God’s sake, Jake just wants to know.

Jake snaps his head towards the boy who’s guilty of writing the note, his eyes still blown comically wide and the rest of his figure still frozen in time. One corner of Sunghoon’s lips lift in a smirk at the sight of the older boy’s reaction, but the next thing he does is what tips Jake over the edge.

Staying true to the choice of decoration for his note, Sunghoon winks, straight at Jake.

Then Jake watches on in wordless shock as the ravenette’s head dips back down, the boy picking up his pen as his eyes divert their focus back onto the open notebook resting on the desk. He acts as if what had just occurred isn’t out of the ordinary, yet again. 

Jake spends the remainder of the class and the entirety of the one after in a state of shock, his train of thought halted, and his brain left in a pile of mush. Unlike his frozen muscles, the butterflies in his stomach fly rampant and wild. At this point, nothing will be able to calm them down.

—

Jake is somewhat relieved when he finds that Sunghoon isn’t seated at his and his friends’ usual lunch table when he arrives, after the whole flirty note situation back in human bio. Yet he knows he can’t really deny the way a lingering feeling of disappointment weighs down on him when he notices the younger boy’s absence.

The brunette takes the empty seat next to Heeseung, the oldest greeting him with a comforting pat on the top of his head when he’s settled on the chair. The three youngest boys are engaged in a heated conversation about a topic Heeseung and Jake clearly want no part of.

Jake acknowledges that Jay isn’t at the table either, but it’s expected since his fourth period class is the farthest from the cafeteria out of everyone else’s. On the other hand, he finds it slightly strange that Sunghoon hasn’t arrived yet, whose classroom is located closer to the cafeteria than both his and Jay’s.

“Hey, you look a lot better since you first came in today,” Heeseung has a gentle smile on his face, his words spoken with a tone that reminds Jake of the way an older brother would speak with, “I’m glad.”

“Thanks.” The younger of the two lets out a soft hum in response, returning the older’s smile with an equal amount of warmth. 

“By the way, do you know where Sunghoon is? It’s weird that he’s not here since he’s usually here before me.” Jake asks Heeseung, who he trusts won’t question why he’s so curious about Sunghoon’s whereabouts.

Heeseung lets out a small _oh, right!_ and takes out his phone from his pocket. Jake catches a glimpse of the older boy’s lockscreen; a group picture courtesy of Mrs Lee of the seven of them at Heeseung’s birthday party, gathered around what used to be a perfectly-decorated cake, yet in the photo, the dessert is on the floor, a sad pile of destroyed mush. Jake smiles fondly to himself at the memory.

After Jake is done reminiscing, a phone screen is held up to his face, displaying a set of texts exchanged between the owner of the phone and someone whose contact name in the phone is simply, _’milk🥛🍼’._

The most recent texts reads:

_‘oi im at the canteen w jay rn can u tell everyone else thx 😀👍’_

_‘n im guessing u guys arent getting anything for the rest of us 🤨’_

_‘nah’_

_‘😐👎’_

“I don’t know why,” Heeseung says, turning off the phone and putting it back into his pocket, then places his head onto his hand, leaning onto his elbow propped up next to a sandwich wrapped in aluminium foil on the table, “but those two have been with each other a lot recently. Even this morning when I first came to school, I saw them under a tree and they looked real… secretive? I don’t know, maybe they were just having a normal conversation, but their whole vibe when they were standing near each other— it was just weird.”

“Really? I didn’t notice. Probably since I was out of it today.” Jake shrugs Heeseung’s observations off, trying to seem as nonchalant as he can but he can’t ignore the feelings of disappointment and jealousy that’s starting to bubble in the depths of his stomach. 

So how the fuck is Jake meant to justify that stupid note? Was it Sunghoon just fucking with him? Does he know that he wishes for them to be more than friends? But Sunghoon isn’t like that, he’d never do that. Even if he knew, Sunghoon would never. The boy is simply too kind for that. 

_Would he really not fuck with me if he knew, though? Is he really as kind as I think?_

_But he winked at me, for fuck’s sake. Winked!_

Then Jake hears the rustling of aluminium foil being unwrapped from beside him in the midst of his frustrated thinking, and suddenly remembers how much he’s currently starving, having not consumed anything but water the whole day. Jake grabs his stomach as it rumbles underneath his hand. The oldest sends the boy next to him a pitiful look, offering a bite of his sandwich by holding it out wordlessly, to which Jake responds with a sheepish smile, reaching out for the sandwich.

But something interrupts him.

The starving brunette freezes on his spot for what seems like the millionth time today when a hand reaches from behind him over his shoulder and places a well-sized rectangular aluminium tray in front of him, its contents hidden below a white plastic cover. 

He has a feeling the hand belongs to a certain pretty boy named Sunghoon.

He’s correct, of course.

Sunghoon takes the empty seat beside him for the second time today. After taking his seat, the ravenette places a chocolate chip muffin next to the aluminium tray, and a large bottle of Jake’s favourite mocha-flavoured milk on the other side of it.

Jake turns towards the younger boy to say something, but before he could even try to get a word in, Sunghoon is already speaking.

“Please eat, Jakey. You came to school so tired today, and you even had to nap on my shoulder. I mean, not that I’m complaining but—” Sunghoon speaks with a whiny tone for the entirety of the first sentence, before abruptly stopping himself before completing the second one.

“Anyway, you didn’t even bring anything to eat today, and judging by how you came to school looking the shittiest I’ve seen you since I met you two years ago, you obviously didn’t eat any breakfast. So you better eat all of this up. Get it?” The ravenette’s bottom lip is sticking out the whole time he’s speaking, and his eyebrows are creased together in concern. 

Jake wasn’t really focusing on the younger boy’s words when he was speaking, instead focusing on the adorable, tiny pout Sunghoon’s lips were stuck in, and the care that he has for the older boy apparent through the way his words were pieced together with sincerity.

“Sunghoonie… Thank you. So much. Really.” Jake smiles small but with affection and gratitude, and he watches the corners of Sunghoon’s lips continue to rise until a wide and merry grin dominates all of his features.

Jake turns back to the food on his table and lifts the plastic cover off from the aluminium tray, revealing a delicacy he hasn’t realised he’s been craving until he finally lays his eyes on it.

Spaghetti bolognese.

The brunette eagerly goes to pick up the disposable plastic fork that normally comes with the food, but he realises a little belatedly that there is no such eating utensil on the table at all for him to pick up or eat with.

“But Hoon, what do I eat this with?” Jake questions, his eyebrows raised in amusement at the possibility that the canteen ladies had forgotten to provide eating utensils, and that Sunghoon didn’t notice it.

He’s wrong.

Sunghoon, at a painfully slow pace, pulls out a plastic fork from where he’s been hiding it behind him for some unknown reason, Jake gradually growing more and more perplexed at the intentions behind the younger’s annoyingly sluggish action.

“Okay? I’ll just take that then.” Jake reaches for the fork when Sunghoon’s arm is fully outstretched towards him, fork in hand, but Jake ends up grabbing a handful of air when the younger yanks his arm back and away from the older.

“You know what,” Sunghoon raises one of the corners of his lips, shooting a mischievous look towards the boy in front of him, whose eyes are squinted narrowly in creeping suspicion, “I’m gonna feed you your food myself.”

Jake, his brain having not fully processed the ravenette’s sudden and unusual declaration just yet, throws Sunghoon an incredulous frown as he watches the latter scoop up a forkful of spaghetti. Jake is still not yet done processing what’s happening when Sunghoon holds the fork of spaghetti in front of his mouth, his other hand positioned below the fork to prevent any food from falling.

“Open up, Jakey!” When Jake stays completely rigid on his seat, visibly unresponsive to Sunghoon and his antics, the size of the latter’s initially mischievous smile decreases until it’s no longer a smile and rather, a disappointed pout.

The brunette, both due to the sight of Sunghoon’s dejected expression and incapability to say no to whatever the other asks of him, opens his mouth. Sunghoon’s face lights up instantly, his smile wide and dimpled and his eyes forming half-moons when he sees the older’s open, inviting mouth.

Sunghoon doesn’t forget to reenact an airplane with the fork in his hand before eventually feeding Jake his first bite of any type of food for today. 

Jake inwardly coos at the younger boy, before the realisation dawns on him that another unusual event is unfurling right before his eyes (And in his mouth. God, that spaghetti really hit the spot.)

Today, the ravenette just keeps throwing piles and piles of dry firewood into a fire Jake is desperate to put out as soon as possible; before the flames get too large too quickly, before the flames’ growth is out of his control. 

It’s not like Jake really has much control at this point. He never really had his own hand firm enough on the steering wheel in the first place. So really, he knows deep down that there’s no going back. He has already fallen, and he’ll never be able to pick himself back up. If he somehow was able to get back up, he knows he’ll never be able to walk the same way he used to before he fell.

A tap on Jake’s bottom lip, drawing his attention away from his train of thought. It’s Sunghoon and another fork full of spaghetti. Jake opens his mouth, accepting the offering for the second time.

The process repeats for however many forkfuls of spaghetti is needed for Jake to consume the entire capacity of the aluminium tray. It didn’t take too long, considering the lack of food in the brunette’s stomach and the unfortunately long amount of time he had to go without anything filling in it. 

A certain ravenette watches with fond eyes as Jake devours the chocolate chip muffin soon after he’s done with the spaghetti bolognese. The latter never notices this little detail, and remains clueless.

As Jake busies himself by licking off some chocolate residue from his pointer finger, the boy next to him lifts himself off of his seat, hauling his backpack from the floor and onto his back in the process.

“My class is a bit far so I’ll get going early. See you guys tomorrow!” Sunghoon sends everyone around the table a small wave and waits to receive some waves for himself before walking away towards the exit of the cafeteria.

A small smile graces Jake’s face as his eyes follow Sunghoon’s figure until the latter is completely out of his sight.

Jake does what Sunghoon did a minute ago, hauling his backpack from off the floor and onto his lap to pack his mocha milk bottle into it.

But something familiar resting on the floor besides Sunghoon’s seat catches the brunette’s eyes as he’s midway in reaching for his bottle.

That something comes in the form of a small, folded, paper square.

Jake feels his own gut turning in his body when he reaches out for the object resting innocently on the floor. His ears tune out the sound of everyone’s laughter as they carry on with their own conversations, unaware that their friend is about to go through a terrible revelation.

As slowly and as quietly as he possibly can, Jake uses the gentlest of touches when he eventually decides to unfold the piece of paper.

Jake only needs to read the first line before recognising that the note is indeed the one he lost yesterday, the hands holding the sides of the sheet of paper shaking uncontrollably. His heart has dropped to his stomach by the time he finishes folding the paper back into the small square, and he feels himself getting closer to vomiting. His eyes begin to water, yet he doesn’t allow himself to break the dam threatening to burst.

There isn’t direct proof that he’s right but somehow Jake just knows that this note has been in Park Sunghoon’s, the boy that it’s addressed to, possession. He knows that Sunghoon has read the entirety of the note and made the conscious decision to keep it to himself, not returning it to Jake.

As he stares speechlessly at the object between his fingers, he finds the reason behind Sunghoon’s strange flirty and shameless behaviour today.

_So he really was just fucking with me, huh?_

How did it even manage to end up in Sunghoon’s possession, anyway? English, where he had written the note, had been his last period of the day yesterday, and he hadn’t seen Sunghoon at all after finishing the school day. 

But the realisation dawns on him as he looks up from the paper in his hand and notices Jay’s face. The blond looks horrified out of his wits, his eyes blown massive and pointed towards the object in Jake’s hands, his mouth slightly open in shock and his back robotically stiff.

“...Was it you, Jay?” Jake’s suspicions are confirmed when Jay hesitantly meets his eyes, mouth opening and closing trying to form coherent words that refuse to come out of the older boy’s mouth.

Jake stashes the note in the front pocket of his blazer, making sure the emotions that bubble within him don’t show in his demeanour. He throws his backpack that’s been resting on his lap onto his shoulder, standing up from his chair without a word.

Heeseung, who has just noticed Jay and Jake’s short exchange, grasps the brunette’s arm as he tries to walk away from the table, “What happened? Where are you going and why does Jay look like he just saw a ghost?”

Jake shakes off the oldest boy’s hold on his arm, “It’s nothing, don’t worry.” The corners of Heeseung’s mouth turn even further downward, yet he doesn’t speak a word and lets Jake go.

As the brunette nears the exit of the cafeteria with heavy stomps, he feels another hand seize and pull him at the elbow, forcefully turning him around to face the person that just ran to catch up with him.

“Look, Jake. Please just let me explain.” But as Jake watches Jay try to regain a normal breathing pattern after running, he imagines his crush’s reaction as the ravenette flits his eyes across the multiple paragraphs of evidence of the feelings his own close friend harbours for him, and Jake grows even more embarrassed of himself.

“I don’t want to hear it.” Jake feels tears well at his eyes again as he roughly rips his arm away from the blond’s tight grasp. He lets all those tears he’s been holding back for the past few minutes fall to the ground as his legs just start to run. Jake keeps running, the sounds of his friends yelling his name accompanied by the school bell ringing throughout the school are just background noise against his own sobs.

—

As Jake sits with his legs crossed at the center of his bed, small paper squares splayed out messily in front of his seated figure, he feels a sense of déjà vu. Something is amiss yet again, but this time it’s different, because now nothing is missing and instead, all the confession letters are in his possession, where they should’ve been from the start.

The problem is different this time. What Jake was most afraid of when he first lost that letter had come true. 

His own crush, Park Sunghoon, has read one of the letters Jake had written about him. 

Another moment of déjà vu passes when he feels how angry he is. Frustrated. Infuriated. He feels infuriated with himself for the second time in two days for letting something as private as the words in his letter end up in the hands of the very person they’re meant to be addressed to.

How is he meant to face Sunghoon after this? Is he allowed to pretend that everything was just a dream and that Sunghoon and Jay had never been made aware of the letter’s existence? Would he have to ask his parents to move back to Australia?

He knows he’s being plain ridiculous about this whole ordeal, but Jake truly cannot find another solution for his predicament. 

Or rather, he doesn’t want to face the problem head-on.

He’ll never admit that to himself, though.

Jake lowers his head onto his hands, an exasperated sigh leaving his lips, before hearing a familiar ringtone break the heavy silence of his bedroom. 

He lifts his phone resting screen-down on his blanket up to his face. Then he sees it, the name of the caller as bright and clear as day, jumping out at him from behind the screen.

His hands grow sweaty and his eyebrows crease together. His eyes are glued onto the phone screen, and he’s unable to move any part of his body to accept or decline the incoming call, so he just lets his ringtone repeat another few times. But then the call cuts to voicemail and he hears a familiar, honey-filled voice surrounding him in his room.

 _“Jake. I know you’re there. I’m outside your house right now, please come out. I’m not ringing your doorbell in case I wake up your parents, but please, I need to talk to you.”_ Jake unfreezes from his spot as the voicemail comes to an abrupt halt, and very gradually he lets the other boy’s words process completely in his head.

Even as he’s shaking uncontrollably in anxiety and in fear of what would happen when he finally faces his problem face to face, he’s really more confused than anything. Especially when Sunghoon had decided to show up right in front of his house’s door, and at 9pm right on top of that? 

Jake shakes the distress off as best as he can, even if he’s still feeling as stressed as ever when he gets up and off his bed. 

For a second, he thinks of just staying inside and waiting for the boy standing outside to leave, but he knows in the end he’d just end up feeling guilty. 

Jake stands unmovingly behind his front door. For a few moments, he has his clammy right hand stuck on the doorknob before he hesitantly turns it, and he pulls the door open.

And true to his words, he does indeed end up seeing a certain attractive ravenette standing on his doormat. The younger boy stands still on his spot for a moment, before he timidly lifts his head to meet Jake’s eyes, whose own composure falters upon seeing how miserably dim the former’s eyes are.

“What did you want to talk about?” Jake impresses himself with the way he gets his question out without any sign of shakiness or stuttering.

“I want to explain everything,” Sunghoon picks at the skin of his thumb, “and I’ve got something for you, too.” The younger boy’s voice falters towards the end of his sentence.

Jake raises an eyebrow curiously at the ravenette, who currently has his head bent towards the ground, eyes refusing to leave the doormat below his feet.

“Where do you want to talk?” Jake asks.

“I was thinking of the park right down the street. I didn’t wanna wake up the whole house by coming in.” Sunghoon finally lifts his eyes from the doormat, but the light Jake is so used to seeing in that pair of eyes is still nonexistent.

Jake wordlessly steps out of his house and onto the doormat in front of him and nods at Sunghoon, stepping past the younger’s figure and starts his way towards the park Sunghoon mentioned.

The journey there, although short, is excruciatingly uncomfortable. The silence that encompasses them is not the type of serene silence that Jake enjoys; instead, it weighs on the space surrounding them like a pile of bricks. Jake nor Sunghoon, however, say nothing to try and break it.

Jake even made a few attempts at keeping a fast pace at the start of their walk, but Sunghoon kept catching up no matter how much the older accelerated his steps. Giving up with the speed walking, Jake then tried to fall behind a few steps and keep it that way for the entire walk, but the few times he did, Sunghoon would slow down in his own walking to end up right beside Jake each time.

Eventually, they manage to reach the park. They both sit down on a bench situated in front of a small playground, Jake trying to keep a sizable distance away from the other boy. Sunghoon, much to the brunette’s annoyance, just scoots over on the bench, decreasing the distance between the both of them.

A large mocha-flavoured milk bottle comes into his view, and Jake turns to Sunghoon and furrows his eyebrows, perplexed. Sunghoon just keeps his mouth closed and gestures with his hand for Jake to take it, and take it, the brunette does.

They sit there in silence for a few more minutes, broken only a few times by the rustling of wind against grass and the occasional chirping of crickets. There is still tension though, and it’s thick and dense in the air in between their bodies and it makes Jake think that his breath is gradually quickening, although that might not just be his imagination.

Neither of them are looking at each other as Sunghoon cuts through the dense tension in the silence with his voice. 

“I did get that letter you wrote from Jay. I did read it and keep it with me the whole day, and I dropped it by accident during lunch,” Jake’s eye twitches ever so slightly, and he scoffs inwardly to himself, but he chooses to remain silent and instead listen to the ravenette’s explanation.

“But I was happy when I read it, you know? Realising that the boy I’ve liked since I first met him feels the same way about me.” Sunghoon’s voice is hushed and is almost blending with the rustling of the leaves above them, yet Jake can hear every word loud and clear, as if the former is yelling into his ear.

_Wait a damn minute._

“Wait, what did you just say?” Jake turns to Sunghoon in bewilderment, in a state of denial like he hallucinated what he just heard coming from the younger’s mouth, like it’s just a figment of his imagination, an effect of his mind playing tricks on him.

Sunghoon doesn’t answer Jake’s question, instead continuing his words, “I should’ve told you the way I felt as soon as I read your letter but I decided to be stupid and drag it out by just acting up and getting more clingy with you when I first found out.” Sunghoon looks out towards the playground and lets a sigh escape his mouth, “I just thought nothing could go wrong. I let my happiness get the best of me after I found out you liked me back, and thought that maybe you’d pick up on me having feelings for you because I started being weird out of nowhere.”

Sunghoon turns his head towards Jake, whose posture is similar to Jay’s after he was called out by the teacher, his back uncomfortably straight against the back of the bench. Jake watches speechlessly as the boy besides him takes out a sheet of paper that’s been folded into a familiar-looking small square from his pocket.

“I didn’t call to meet you straight away after Jay talked to me after school because I was busy writing this. It’s a confession letter of my own. It’s for you.” Sunghoon meets Jake’s eyes, his eyes filled with what seems to be longing, and maybe a hint of desperation, “I thought it’d be better if I put everything I want to say to you onto paper, because no matter how much I’d prepare, the words would just get stuck on the tip of my tongue as soon as I try to get them out.”

Jake, although still definitely shaken up by the recent revelations he was not at all prepared for, takes the paper from Sunghoon’s fingers and unfolds it.

_Dear Shim Jake,_

_I wrote this letter to make sure everything I want to say makes it to you._

_I still clearly remember the exact moment I first saw you. It was a Tuesday, and you had recently transferred from Australia to Korea because your dad had gotten a more sustainable job here._

_You introduced yourself to the class, and I immediately knew I had an interest in you. The interest was why I approached you first, asking if you wanted to sit with my friends and I for lunch. But the time I spent with you, getting to know you more, was why that mere interest had grown into something more._

_I realised I liked you, and I still do. Back then, however, I was afraid when I realised. It felt hopeless. I constantly told myself that you were too good for me, that I shouldn’t think of you this way because no matter how long I’d wait, you’d never return my feelings._

_Eventually though, I came to accept the way I felt for you. After acknowledging that there was a near impossible chance of you liking me back and accepting it, it was as if a suffocating weight was lifted off of my shoulders. Even if I wanted something more, I was satisfied with just staying next to you as a friend._

_I thought too that you’d be happier with someone who you’d think of as more than just a friend._

_So you were wrong, Jake. You wouldn’t be forfeiting only your happiness if you stayed as just friends with me, you’d be forfeiting mine too._

_I would never be as happy with someone else than I’d be with you. No one else, no matter how much they admire me, cannot admire me as much as I do you. No one else is more perfect for me than you are._

_So tell me, Shim Jake, would you be willing to stay right beside me, but from now on, as more than just a friend?_

_Affectionately,  
Park Sunghoon_

The brunette feels like he’s in another world, or another universe altogether as he continues to drink in the sentences and paragraphs on the piece of paper. Perhaps he’s stuck in some sort of a parallel universe where the boy he loves ends up loving him back.

The other boy returning his feelings just doesn’t feel right or true, not when Jake has spent the entirety of the two years he’s known Sunghoon convinced that he has no chance of living a life with the ravenette as more than his friend.

But here he is, fingers slightly damp and shaky gripping the sheet of paper as if Sunghoon’s feelings for him would vanish the moment he’d let the wind take the paper away. The only piece of real, solid evidence he has that the ravenette really does love him back, and equally so. 

Jake takes a few tedious moments to fully absorb the confession he has in his hands, and he’s pulled out of his thoughts shortly after he finishes reading the letter for the fourth time when Sunghoon breaks the bubble of silence they’ve surrounded themselves in.

“So…what’s your answer?” The volume of Sunghoon’s voice is painfully low, a nervous tremor noticeable in the way he speaks. He’s afraid. Jake understands why, but he knows now there’s no need for the ravenette to be.

“You already know the answer, Sunghoon. You’ve had my answer since before you wrote your letter. You’ve had it since you first read my letter for you.” Jake finally sees the light return to Sunghoon’s eyes when the latter takes in the older’s murmured words, a close-lipped smile slowly making its way onto his face, a glow of joy and relief that hadn’t been there when Jake first saw the younger outside his door now evident on his face.

Jake watches as Sunghoon scoots his figure closer to him on the bench, maintaining eye contact, permanently discarding any trace of distance that had initially existed between both of their bodies. The ravenette’s left hand is comforting and warm when Jake feels it encase his own right one. Then he feels his own heart explode in flutters as a result of the newfound contact, along with the sudden hitch of his breath.

Sunghoon manages to somehow get even closer to Jake, so painfully close that their noses are almost touching. With the younger’s boy’s face so close to his own that he could feel the other’s shaky breaths on his own lips, Jake drinks in the way the beauty of Sunghoon’s features are emphasised even more under the light of the moon, the way his eyelashes flutter softly with each blink. 

Sunghoon gently places his right hand on Jake’s left cheek, caressing it with such tenderness and care that Jake is convinced that the ravenette thinks he’ll break like a piece of fragile porcelain glass otherwise.

“I know, Jake,” Another caress of a thumb against his cheek that threatens to send Jake’s mind into a state of haywire, “I just want to hear the words come from your own lips.” This time, the caress of a thumb against his bottom lip as the word _‘lips’_ escape the ravenette’s mouth.

With the thumb still resting on his bottom lip; Jake says, “I like you, Sunghoon. So yes. My answer to your question,” One of the corners of the ravenette’s mouth twitches upward, “is yes.” 

Sunghoon drops his right hand from the older boy’s cheek, who barely holds back a noise of disappointment from the back of his throat at the sudden loss of contact. 

However, the disappointment quickly dissipates when he feels the younger’s hand, previously on his cheek, rest itself against his thigh. Sunghoon’s touch has that familiar gentle undertone to it, like Jake will break if touched not softly enough.

“Good.” Sunghoon instead lifts his left hand to cup Jake’s right cheek, and tilts his head to the right as he carefully leans in closer, their warm breaths mingling even more as a result, “May I?”

Jake doesn’t need even a single moment of consideration before he nods his head once, all the confirmation needed for Sunghoon to proceed.

The two of them let their eyelids drop closed, before a pair of rose-coloured, plush lips lock with Jake’s own, the inch of distance initially separating them now non-existent.

As the familiar feeling of exploding butterflies return to his stomach, Jake drapes his own hand over Sunghoon’s one laying on his leg, a surge of emotions evident in the way his fingers curl tightly around the ravenette’s slender, well-kept ones. 

Sunghoon has a hand still cupping Jake’s cheek, the touch now less gentle and more firm, and the heat steadily rising to the latter’s cheek mixes with the warmth from the former’s fingertips to create a burning yet somehow still pleasant sensation on his skin.

Jake feels as if he’s high in the clouds, his mind blank yet racing with so many thoughts at once. He can’t tell if the patterns of his breathing are non-existent or quickening, and he can’t tell whether the pace of his heartbeat is much too rapid or if his heart has just decided to stop beating altogether. 

Sunghoon has completely invaded his senses by the time they’ve set a stable rhythm for their lips, but in the best way possible. Jake is breathing in the scent of the shampoo Sunghoon uses, along with the perfume he sprays himself regularly with. His sense of touch is burning, flames erupting wherever the ravenette’s skin touched his, the taste buds on his tongue overwhelmed by the flavour of lip balm Sunghoon is always applying. 

It feels, for the both of them, as if time had stopped. As if all the clocks available in the entirety of the universe had halted just for these exact moments the two have been waiting so long for. In these few moments, shared in secret only by the two of them, no one and nothing else exists. Right now, there exists only Jake and Sunghoon, two boys in love sitting on a bench, no distance between their bodies, lips moving in an addicting rhythm against each other’s. 

Both of the boys just want to stay like this, but due to the irritating human need for oxygen, they force themselves to detach from each other. Jake doesn’t know how long it’s been since the first moment of their kiss, but he knows that it feels like it’s been an eternity since they last gasped for breath. 

Jake is feeling far too lazy to ask Sunghoon to return home, so instead they sit in silence, with Jake’s head resting on the ravenette’s shoulder, his fingers entangled securely with the other boy’s ones. The silence this time is exactly the type Jake enjoys, the pure tranquility of it almost making the brunette fall into a deep slumber.

Sunghoon notices the other boy’s eyelids threatening to droop as he tangles his fingers delicately into the shiny brown strands of Jake’s hair, “I had a very good time with you here, Jakey, and I’d like to do this again some other time, preferably soon if you’re down,” Jake feels heat rising to his cheeks at the implications of Sunghoon’s words, “but I can tell you’re really sleepy right now and as much as I’d love having your head on my shoulder whenever you sleep, I don’t think it’s right to be doing this in the park out at half past 9. So let’s get you home, hm?” 

So they do exactly that, Jake making sure to bring the bottle of mocha milk they’ve almost forgotten about along with him when Sunghoon walks him back to his house. 

When the two boys are in front of the brunette’s front door, Jake suddenly stops Sunghoon as he’s getting ready to say goodbye, “Wait right here, I need to get you something from upstairs.” Without waiting for a response from the younger, Jake runs upstairs to retrieve one of his many confession letters for Sunghoon (not before checking it wasn’t one of his sad, yearn-y ones of course.)

“This is for you. I thought it’d be unfair if I had a confession letter from you but you didn’t have one of mine.” Jake holds out the folded paper square to the ravenette, who takes the piece of paper with no hesitation. Then, Sunghoon realises something.

“ _One_ of yours? Does that mean you wrote multiple for me?” Sunghoon smirks mischievously as Jake’s eyes grow wide. The older boy had not planned to ever let Sunghoon know about the fact that he did indeed _regularly_ write love letters addressed towards him. The majority of them were painfully corny, on top of that. 

“Ah whatever! Just take it and go home!” Jake hides his face behind his hands, embarrassed out of his wits, but Sunghoon leans in to pull the brunette’s hands away from his face, and their breaths mingle again with the lack of distance between their faces. Jake sees this as a perfect opportunity, and seizes it.

Jake places a quick yet abrupt peck on Sunghoon’s lips, catching the ravenette incredibly off-guard. Satisfied with the other boy’s reaction, Jake bids him a cheerful _“Goodnight, Sunghoonie!”_ and rushes back inside his house, not forgetting to shut and lock the door as quietly as he can behind him.

Sunghoon eventually walks back to his own home with a light bounce in each one of his steps, a wide smile on his face, and one of his new boyfriend’s confession letters in his hand. This time, however, the letter was intentionally given to him, and Sunghoon couldn’t be more than happy to accept it.

**Author's Note:**

> did y’all catch the 2 obvious inside jokes i put in?? + who do u think jake sits next to in human bio 🤨
> 
> i know i described sunghoon as rly popular in the start of the story, but i just kinda forgot to show ways of how popular he is throughout the story. but yes he’s still vv popular 👍
> 
> also i tried to write jake as oblivious n dumb as possible. you can kinda tell cos he even thought it himself that he knew sunghoon is a kind person, a good friend and that he cares abt jake... but the first thing he thought of when he found out abt the whole letter situation was that hoon was just fking w him 😟 so yh, i myself was getting angry at jake even tho i was the one that wrote his character whoops
> 
> i did plan on putting this in the story but it’d just make it unnecessarily longer. so the way hoon managed to get jake’s letter was bcos the letter slipped from the book when he was putting it in his bag, and jay at first picked it up to give it back. but thinking it was just his notes or sth, jay opened it. sunghoon told jay abt his crush on jake a while ago, but jake isn’t obvi w his feelings so it was hard to make hoon confess. so ofc jay gave the letter to hoon the next morning, which is why heeseung saw them looking all weird n sus under a tree 😮
> 
> anyway, i had so much fun writing this story since the words just kept coming and coming. idk why but its just so easy to write flirty sunghoon 😩 
> 
> pls tell me what u thought of the story; what u liked abt it, what i could improve on etc ! n if u think im deserving of it, pls leave a kudos hehe <3
> 
> hope all of u had fun reading this one :DD


End file.
